<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Restless Night by Dionynic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718460">The Restless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic'>Dionynic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elliot is so scared y'all, Elliot isn't having a good time, M/M, Mirror Georgie is a creep, Nightmares, Paranoia, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elliot has proabbly the worst nightmare he's ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot &amp; Georgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Restless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliot crashed through the bushes, breathing heavy as he sprinted to get away from the demon that pursued him. No matter how hard he pushed, he never seemed to be able to fully escape the lingering eyes of the greedy son of a bitch that followed him. Only barely out of arms reach and with a casual saunter, he managed to keep up just enough to keep Elliot in his sights. He could never excape his eyes. </p><p>The garden was a labrynth that seemed to be designed just to keep him trapped in here with the monster that looked like his lover but wasn't, could never be. Mirror Georgie was not and never would be his Georgie. But no matter how many times that he screamed that, he never seemed to get the message, just continued his endless pursuit. His legs were tired, he was sure of it, he could feel himself slowing down even as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. </p><p>He crashed through another bush, this one with roses all over and he felt the smallest prick of the thorns. He fell onto the ground and he quickly started pushing himself up but he was only pushed back to the ground. He sharply inhaled and turned so he was laying on his back to look up at his captor. In Mirror Georgie's hand, he could see something that glinted in the faint light. Probably Elliot's shotgun, if he had to guess. A triumphant smile stretched across his face and he leaned in, close to Elliot's face. "Did you really think you'd get away that easy Elliot? I mean, I've had a lot of fun chasing you, I really have. But it's time to stop playing this game now. You'd have a much better time if you just learned to accept it." He reached over with his free hand, touching his cheek even as his foot stayed on Elliot's stomach, holding him down where he was.</p><p>Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt as thoguh he were going to throw up. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be like this?  He briefly considered attempting to pull the gun out of his grasp, but he'd never been known for his strength and he didn't want to try his luck. Then there was his magic. He could attempt to zap him but he didn't know how well that would work and he wasn't sure that he wanted to have the possibilty of getting shot again. He could try to trap him but he'd have to get out from under him first. </p><p>"See?" Georgie murmured as Elliot forced himself to relax, the demon shoving the gun back into the stolen coat, "I can be very nice to you so long as you're nice. I don't wanna have to hurt you Elliot, you're too previous for it. But I'll do it if I have to." </p><p>"You make me sick." Elliot murmured and he watched Georgie shake his head, his twisted, delighted smile never leaving. It seemed so patient, like he was dealing with a child. With that thought, Elliot reached up to shove at Georgie's leg but it didn't even move an inch.</p><p>"I don't know why you're so insistant on being rude, darling" His voice was soft and condescending "Really, I'm just as good as that other one. Better, even. I can take care of you, I can protect you. You don't have to be scared of anything ever again, you don't have to keep doing what you're doing because I can handle everything." He brushed some of the hair out of Elliot's face in a warm, tender motion. In a sudden motion, Elliot pushed himself to sit up, finally knocking the demon off balance and he hopped to his feet agian. He ran as quickly as he could, Georgie racing behind him.</p><p>"You can run all you'd like! You'll get tired again! I promise you that!" </p><p>"Just stay the fuck away from me!" Elliot screeched, twisting and turning his way through the garden maze. He turned a corner and almost ran face first into a large hedge when his eyes shot open. Beside him, Georgie sat, tapping away on the keyboard of a laptop. He sat up, staring at the screen intently, seemingly unaware that Elliot had awoken. It didn't seem to quite be morning yet, as only the laptop seemed to illuminate anything in the room. For a moment, icy fear crept up on him. Hiis cats were both by him and still sleeping, so he couldn't tell which one of them was more endeared to Georgie, and he wasn't sure that Mirror Georgie was creepy enoguh to watch him the whole time he slept, so it was going to be a rough time figuring out which one it was, unless...</p><p>Elliot unfocued his eyes, just as he had been taught to do a couple years back and he found the line that connected him to Georgie, strong as it always was. The other end led not too far away, where Georgie sat beside him. Relief floodded his systems and he couldn't stop himself from crying. Surprised, Georgie looked at Elliot, instantly sweeping him up into a hug when he realized what was happening. He said nothing, only smoothed his hand over Elliot's hair a few, holding him as he sobbed. Elliot bunched the fabric of Georgie's shirt in his hands and just stayed there for a bit, letting himself relax in the comfort of his arms. The real one, his Georgie, was nothing like the monster he'd seen in his nightmares. </p><p>"I love you, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry and I love you so much and..." Elliot began to ramble through apologies and declarations of love as he had a breakdown in Georgie's arms. The wost part about that nightmare was that he knew he'd see Mirror Georgie again. He knew that the man hadn't given up and hadn't gone back to the other dimension. He was still here, lying in wait. But for now, Elliot managed to calm down and he leaned up, kissing Georgie's unshaven cheek gently. Georgie set the laptop off to the side and the two of them stayed up for the rest of the night. They went through a couple of movies and a few snacks until things seemed to feel right again. But somewhere in his mind, Elliot knew that one night, whether it was the next night or some time after that, he'd be back in that labrynth again. He'd have to run through until the situation was dealt with. But for now, he had movie nights with Georgie and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>